let_me_infandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Vampires are supernatural immortals of an unknown origin who survive and grow more powerful by drinking blood. If a Human survives being bitten by a Vampire, he/she will turn into a Vampire. Vampires are naturally superior to Humans in almost every way, however sunlight is fatal to them and they must be invited into a person's home before entering or they will bleed to death. When Eli encountered another vampire at some unknown time, she metioned that there are very few of them since most of them commit suicide after they are turned. Traits Vampires remain the age they were at the time they were transformed. They are immune to disease and do not die by the passing of time. They lack body heat and are impervious to cold, for instance even when barefoot in the snow. However if provoked or stimulated, they will show their true, feral nature: their skin goes from pale, to white; their irises shrink and turn to an unnatural shade of white/grey and they can move and attack with preternatural speed and ferocity. While in this state a vampire's voice becomes deeper, adult, and demonic; In Let Me In, when Abby was yelling at her "father", her vocal change is so dramatic that her voice resembles that of a young man's. Vampires are implied to have wings that help them fly. In the novel, a survivor of the pool massacre claimed that a winged angel had rescued Oskar. In Let me In fluttering wings are heard when Abby escapes from the hospital and after she killed all of Owen's bullies. Vampires must drink blood in order to survive. It is the source of their hyper-regenerative abilities and is their only source of nutrition. Without regular supplies of blood, a Vampire will eventually die from starvation. Vampires suffering from extreme blood deprivation exude an increasingly pungent stench - the result of their undead bodies begining the agonizing process of mortal decay. These effects can be reversed as long as the Vampire consumes sufficient doses of blood. Powers & Abilities Vampires are physically superior to Humans by nature. *'Superhuman Strength': Regardless of their size or stature, Vampires are much stronger than Humans of any size and shape. They can overpower their prey and rip them apart with little effort. Abby was shown overpowering and dragging a large obese teenager across the surface of a pool with no effort. Eli was also able to slaughter Oskar's bullies with ease. *'Superhuman Speed': Vampires move and fly fast enough to run on water. *'Superhuman Hearing': Vampires can hear voices coming from another room. *'Superhuman Smell': Vampires can smell things that humans would not. *'Superhuman Agility': Vampires are very agile and flexable. They are very good at climbing. *'Night Vision' Vampires can see in complete darkness. *'Wallcrawling': Vampires can scale sheer surfaces such as walls and ceilings. *'Flight': Vampires can fly with a pair of wings. *'Healing Factor': Vampires are immune to illnesses and diseases. They heal from any wound as long as they are fed. *'Immortality: '''Vampires never age. They will never die from illnesses or diseases, etc. *'Hypnosis':Vampires have a degree of hypnosis, Eli was able to subdue a woman simply by being in her prescense. A nurse also had a need to give Eli something when she entered the hospital but could not figure out what. * '''Telepathy: '''Eli/Abby was able to make Oskar/Owen watch a memory about her transformation. * '''Illusion: '''Eli was able to make Oskar watch how she sees him. Oskar see himself but more handsome, he saw how he was seen with love. Weaknesess Vampires do have weaknesses *'Wooden Stake': In the novel, another vampire informed Eli that a wound to the heart is fatal to a vampire. Eli used a sharp piece of wood when fighting the turned Häkan. *'Blood loss': If a vampire enters a home without an invitation, they can die from blood loss. *'Sunlight': Vampires are extremely sensitive to the sun and will burst into flames if they are in direct sunlight. *'Hunger''': Vampires can become very weak and sickly looking if they go without blood for too long.